Hate
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The reason as to why Minerva McGonagall hate Lord Voldemort.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

**_Warning: Rape_** Read at own risk

* * *

><p>Hate<p>

Seventeen year old Minerva McGonagall lay on her bed crying. The otherwise gathered student were now curled up in a ball, whimpering sadly. She felt crushed and humiliated and all that was going through her mind was Dumbledore's words, "Be careful with Tom, McGonagall, he's dangerous."

Why hadn't she listened to her mentor, why had she been so foolish as to think that he wanted to be friends and nothing more…Nothing more.

How wrong she had been. She knew she should never have welcomed him into her room, but just this day she hadn't been up for studying downstairs. She was tutoring Tom in transfiguration. She was after all the best. She had even become an animagus because of her skill within the subject. Tom on the other hand had never been fairly good at it. So Minerva took upon her the task to try to teach the one year younger boy. Mostly because she felt bad for him as he was being teased during forth year because he was not good at it. That and the fact that Dumbledore had asked her to do so.

She had now been teaching him for over two years, making him become better than most of his classmates. They had been preparing for an exam when he suddenly had leaned in to kiss her. The two of them had been only inches apart at the time and Minerva had not backed away, rather the opposite as she had felt somewhat drawn to him. She had allowed him to kiss him without even having the doubts she normally would about it. She had allowed him to invade her mouth moaning for him to continue. She had allowed for him to get on top of her before her mind had started to argue against her body's needs.

She was laying her with any fabric covering her upper body, feeling his eager lips caress every inch of it. Feeling how he was feeding on her left breast, patting on her nipple. His lips locking around her nipple, sucking on it, while she was moaning pushing his head closer. Her legs kicking, her pussy even through the layers of clothing was feeling his growing cock pressing against her.

Minerva didn't seem to mind until he had removed their remaining pieces of clothing and got back in position. It was like something in her mind was fighting against it with all that she got. Yet she didn't manage to get herself to push him off. Between her heavy breathing she managed to whisper, "Please stop Tom, I don't want to…"

He looked at her in surprised, not getting how she was able to reject him as he was controlling her mind. She must be stronger then he thought. He had however no intentions of back in off, so he looked at her saying, "You lead me on the turn me down, I am sorry Minerva, but it doesn't work that way."

"Please stop," she said, a bit firmer this time, fully aware what would going to happen if she didn't push him off she tried as hard as she could.

"Would you lay still you damn bitch," Tom snarled at her, pinning her arms over the hand hardly, using the other holding her body still. Why couldn't he control her mind?

Minerva screamed out in agony as he pushed his big dick inside her, tearing her up. She tried to fight him up and got loose, but for no use, he was too strong. In the end she just lay there, passive waiting for him to get done and get off her.

She could feel his release and how his poison spread inside, mingling with her, then he retracted. What he did next surprised her, he gently kissed her cheek, before saying, "Thanks Minerva, you're the best shag I had this far."

Then he left, leaving young Minerva broken behind. She didn't need to look down to see that she was bleeding.

* * *

><p>Minerva never saw Tom M. Riddle after she left the school. At least not before many years later. She never did manage to forget how he hurt her back then. She never would forgive such heinous act. He had taken something that was not his to take.<p>

The now old witch knew that the boy she once thought was the one leading a war against her. Killing people she cared deeply about, causing harm for so many. She fought for all that were good and pure, while he did the opposite.

As the now fifty year old witch looked out the window from the order of the phoenix headquarter she sighed heavily. Wondering if things would have been different if she had shown him love back then…

No…she decided. He was not then or he would never be capable of that emotion. In a way she felt bad for him because he couldn't ever learn the true meaning of love or friendship.

Minerva looked over at Albus Dumbledore, her friend, her mentor, he companion since she had started teaching at Hogwarts. She smiled at the older man before saying, "Albus, I'm going out for a little while, I need a little air to clear my head."

Albus looked over at her and said, "I understand, do you want me to come with you?"

"Not tonight, I'm just going down to the pub to have a butterbeer, then I will be back," she said and smiled at him.

He nodded saying, "I'll look for you if you are not back in a couple of hours, in these times you never know what happen."

"Albus, please don't worry about me, I am capable to take care of myself," she said, reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek, before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Minerva however never got to the pub as she ended up being ambushed by no other than Lord Voldemort himself. As he was holding her hands on her back, making sure she could not reach her wand.<p>

"Minerva, Minerva, Minerva, you don't call you don't write, if I hadn't known better I would say you hated me," Voldemort whispered into her ear.

"Tom, would you let me go this very instant you heartless dick," Minerva snarled beneath her breath.

"There, there, that is no way to behave when you see an old friend," he taunted her, daring to let one hand go to squeeze her breast.

"What do you want with me" she said, twisting to get lose.

"I just thought you and I could have some fun like back in the days, you remember that, don't you? I never managed to find a pussy as perfect as yours," he said, his voice were now sounding softer than it should.

"I vaguely recall yet, and to be honest I rather drop dead than have you anywhere near my body," she snarled at him, hatred was shining from her teal green eyes.

"I can always arrange that, but that wouldn't be half as fun," he said, licking her neck as she backed it away from him.

"You know what I always liked about you Minerva?" he asked her.

She didn't answer as he continued, "That you were always so feisty."

Again she didn't answer, just kept her stern face. Voldemort dragged her with him to a dark back alley, making sure she could not get to her wand. Then he pushed her against the brick wall, so hard that the old witch ended up scraping up her face.

Minerva let out a whimper in pain by this, using all she had to fight him of. Hissing at him like and angry cat. Voldemort wondered if this would go better if he used the Imperio curse, but figured at it most likely wouldn't work so he didn't.

Instead he again pushed her hardly into the brick wall, scraping her other cheek. She screamed out in anger and agony, starting to get tired of fighting him, feeling her strength slip away. She tried once more, but the battle was lost. Her body was acing and her face bleeding.

"Please…" she whispered, tears no coming from her eyes.

Her eyes shut close as she felt him forcing her way inside her. It was even more painful than the last time as now Minerva wasn't wet at all. Her body didn't want him in any way. She didn't want her to touch her, to have her, to let his filthy lips all over her neck. She didn't want his release, feeling his poison inside her once more.

She felt like throwing up, she felt like crying, but she would give him the satisfaction.

When he was finally done with her, he retracted and let go of her, making her fall to the ground and stay down. She had no power to get up, she looked at him, he was grinning at her.

"Thanks for a pleasant time, Minerva. We should do it again sometime," he said.

"Never," she snarled, looking at him angrily eyes, pointing her wand at him, making angry flames shoot from the tip of it. Voldemort backed away in surprise before he apparated away laughing viciously.

* * *

><p>The middle-aged witch somehow managed to pick herself of and get back to headquarters where she collapsed right inside the door.<p>

She could only vaguely capture James Potter yell, "Albus, come quick…Minerva…"

She could hear Albus's familiar footsteps nearing as she slowly lost consciousness.

When she woke up Albus was sitting by her bedside, he was looking over at her with worried eyes. She managed to somehow to produce a smile at him.

"Minerva, you're awake, what happened?" he asked her.

"Voldemort…he ambushed me, and then he raped me and left to what I would believe to die," she quickly summed up.

Albus didn't answer, he just nodded and took her hand in his own and whispered, "We won't let him win."

"Never Albus, never," Minerva whispered, looking deeply into his vivid blue eyes. It was first then she let her guard down and allowed herself to cry. Albus captured her and held her close, not saying a word. The pain she had to feel had to be unbearable, so he just what he felt would be best comforted her.

* * *

><p>He was dead. Voldemort was dead and this time he would remain dead forever. Minerva sighed, looking at all dead and wounded at her domain. He had taken down her home, her students and even more of her friends. Too many lives had gone lost due to the second Wizarding war that had also been started with Voldemort on the rise to power. It had ended with Harry Potter. She looked at the young boy, the boy that lived as he slowly walked out of the castle. A boy she loved and admired in more than one way. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had felt that way towards his parents once upon a time, especially Lily. Minerva wasn't sure. She did however know that she loved the young boy deeply. She sighed as she watching him leave, wondering when she would see him again. Wondering if she someday would teach his children. All she knew was that she owed him with her life for killing Voldemort. The man that had haunted her for years, the man she hated, the man she did not managed to kill. The man that had wounded her in more than one way over the years. She sighed, knowing that she needed a checkup. She however figured it could wait as there were more urgent matter to tend to. The ones that had survived, and the ones that hadn't.<p>

She turned looking over the castle grounds onto the people there. Some students, some parents, most of them she knew. And as the old witch started to make her way through the crowd to help she found that the hatred finally were letting go, the hatred that had followed her for years were finally starting to slip away. In the end it would leave her fully, but for now she would settle for the feeling of relief that he could not harm her ever again. She smiled, glad to be alive, and glad to survive, trying to look ahead as she bent her head to talk to one of the survivors and her family.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
